Meet Virginia
by Scarlett Stephanie
Summary: Ginny Weasley goes by Virginia now. She's a professor at Hogwarts along with Hermione, Harry and a few surprises. Will everyone have to get to know this new Ginny allover again? possible G/D *Chapter 3 is up!*
1. Default Chapter

A/N ~ I dunno nothing really to say. Have no idea on couples, any ideas are appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1.

Virginia Weasley played with a fold in her robes. In her hand she clasped her resume and her red hair was tied back in her new style ~ a messy bun with curls that fell out of it. Her nails were bitten ragged by her nerves, as she stood in Dumbledore's office. He shook her hand his beard glinting silver.

"Good to see you again Ginny". She smiled, with elegance and poise that were no where about her last time this man had seen her as she said,

"I go by Virginia these days, Professor".

"Then by all means, Virginia come in". He took the resume from her and said, " So you would like to be our new Charms Professor I see".

"That's correct". 

"Well I have your recommendations already, and since I have no other applicants…The job is yours Virginia". I'll see you again on August 25. You'll be surprised, Virginia at the amount of new professors we have. Some I'm sure you'll remember". He winked at her and with that, she walked out of his office. Hogwarts. Her, Virginia Weasley, dismal failure at potions, that little Weasley girl, a professor at Hogwarts. Guess some things you can't plan ahead for. 

**********************************

On August 25, Virginia got on the staff train, to Hogwarts. She'd be the only passenger she feared. Most of the staff lived around that area, others used Port Keys but there was not for 13 miles from the Burrow and her the least athletic Weasley excusing Percy, was not up for the walk with all her luggage. She didn't ride a broomstick, and no one could apparate to Hogwarts as she found out when she read, _Hogwarts a History_, for the first time that summer. So she was taking the train. At platform 9 and 3/4, she struggled lifting her suitcases and parcels into the compartments. A tall man with jet-black hair and heavily muscled arms walked up to her. 

" Need help?" She smiled thanking the skies that she'd have some company on the ride.

" Yes, I like some, but you sure you can lift them?"

" Don't worry, They ain't heavy, Their your luggage. Sorry, muggle moment".

"No, no, I understand your reference, my father loves all Muggles. In fact he collects plugs!" The man stopped almost dropping her suitcase.

"Ginny?" He asked eyes widening. 

"It's Virginia actually"; she said automatically and looked up. "Yes, who are you?" She asked politely.

"Gin-Virginia…It's me". He pulled his black hair, which had matted, on to his forehead showing a lightening shaped scar. Her mouth dropped open.

"Harry?" Then realizing how uncouth she looked she closed it and took his hand in hers." You look so…"

"Different? Yes, I suppose I do. I filled out immensely, spending many a year in Dumbledore's army".

" You were in the army? So is Ron. Have you seen him lately?"

"Yes, we saw each other on his last furlough. He didn't tell me you were coming here."

"He didn't know. I only applied last June. I'm being a professor".

"Well, So am I".

"Are you really?" She picked up his other hand and while clutching both in hers, felt something metal spin around his finger. She dropped his hands and stared at the gold wedding band on his finger. She raised her brown eyes to meet his green ones and said,

"I see". _Oh nice one Virginia, she thought to herself. Now he's going to think you're in love with him again. _She wasn't she knew that. He was a childhood dream, which had been given up, along with the name of Ginny. He followed the trail of her eyes and saw what she was staring at. He pulled that hand to his chest and said very quietly,

"Yes, I'm married. Her name's Caroline Davidson, she was in the army just as I was. I'll show you a picture some time". Then he looked away.

" Was?" she questioned.

"Yes, was. She's dead". He said heavily. Virginia sucked in a large amount of breath and felt just as she did when she had fallen off of Charlie's broom onto the ground. She couldn't breath. Suddenly, The train whistle blew and Harry putting up the rest of Virginia's stuff followed her into the train. They were both very quiet for quite awhile, Harry staring out the window, Virginia reading a sheet of purple paper for the millionth time, which was titled " Expectations of Hogwarts Staff Members". The old witch that pushed the food cart came to their compartment. Virginia felt almost nostalgic at the sight of her.

" Food dearies?" Harry shook his head saying he wasn't hungry, thank you, but Virginia, pouring a few sickles out of her purse and bought a box of chocolate frogs, and a bag of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans. Virginia waved a frog in front of Harry's face. Trying to put him in a better mood, she referenced to the very song he spoken to her before. 

" The road is long, But we'll get there, Why not share?" He smiled, nodded and took the frog from her hand. The chocolate put him n a better mood, because he returned to his very talkative self. 

" And Hermione is a professor too, her and her husband. She's Hermione Whig now, but she still goes by Professor Granger, Her husband is Sean Whig from Ireland, and Hermione teaches Transfiguration, Sean, The Study of Ancient Runes. They have this young daughter who's 4 and whose name is Tabitha and is probably the most spoiled girl in the world, everyone in the castle favors her. McGonagall is still there, but she does administration junk now doesn't teach anymore. Oh, yes, Snape is there too…still in charge of Potions, only he often leaves to do stuff for the army, so I heard they hired him an assistant, No idea who that may be. And, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, the only DADA professor to last more than 1 year" he finished proudly. She told him she taught Charms now, and they continued in that vein for the rest of the ride. Once at Hogwarts, Virginia, visited Hagrid, started to unpack, went to see Hermione and meet her husband and daughter, who was absolutely adorable, started to set up her classroom, and said she was not Ginny Weasley anymore she went by Virginia at least 100 times. Totally exhausted supporting herself on the doorframe she was reminiscing with Harry and Hermione talking about the old times later that night. Somehow, the talk got to the Chamber of Secrets and Virginia suddenly bitter started denouncing the whole Malfoy family.

" It wasn't my fault, It was all the terrible Lucius Malfoy's idea, bad blood is the whole stinking pure-blooded family. And, I'll bet my brother they are all on the dark side now! And the Draco Malfoy, is the worst of the worst, total scum, and…" She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder swiftly turn her around. 

"Glad to know the feelings mutual Virginia" a voice deep with laughter said. She looked up into the face of the most gorgeous man she had ever met. He had pale skin, white blond hair, dark eyes, broad shoulders that tapered to a small waist, and yet, even the muscular body was definitely masculine the features in the face were so close to perfection that they bordered on effeminacy. She felt entranced by the eyes and going to thank the gorgeous somebody for being the first person to call her right off by her true name that day, recognition clicked in her brain and feeling that, I just fell off a broom, feeling for the second time that day, gasped and covered her mouth. She uncovered it and looked at the beautiful person in front of her. Horror fulling her every nerve she managed to get out,

"Why, It's Malfoy!" before fainting to the floor.

Disclaimer: I guess I own Caroline Davidson, Sean Whig, and Tabitha. Everything elser is the wonderful J.K.R's. Meet Virginia is by Train, and all those references to that song is He ain't Heavy, he's my Brother and I have no idea who's that by, but it belongs to those lawyer people. 

I think this is gonna be a D/G fic, But people help me out here. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. So baby,talk to me

Authors Note: WOW

Authors Note: WOW! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I got such a great response to this. I LOVE YOU! You are all my new best friends! I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but it's been 10 years, so they are all just a wee bit changed. Poor Harry… Ok here go the thanks…

First out…Kimmy, Jenny, Lily, Maggie ~ My first fans we faithfully reviewed and are impatiently waiting for my Neville story…Chapter 7 is up. For my darling reviewers, Thank you to Mari, L*ily Potter, LilyAyl, Kelly, NickXero, Katia, Miranda, Nona, Molly, Kimmy again, Krissy, This is a really good story (love the penname Me jk jk), Lucius, Tparker, akasailorMars, * Altra* (by the way, GREAT STORY!), Piper, Jung, Tangwysti, Padfoot Lover, Nykto, Ashely Granger, Cinnamon Oatmeal, Eiez and Hydrana Evila. Thanks y'all!

CHAPTER 2

Virginia woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. _What, _was the only thing that crossed her mind. She remembered something about broomsticks. Like falling off broomsticks or something like that. All at once it came back to her, her heart beating so fast, struggling for air as her lungs contracted, the lightheaded dizzy feeling that reminded Virginia of the very first time so had gotten tipsy off of buttterbeer. And Malfoy…

The door swung open. Virginia's first thought was _Don't be Malfoy, Don't be Malfoy, _and it wasn't, which she was grateful for. She didn't need his ridicule anymore. She had taken it for six years while she was here, until he graduated, and by God she wasn't going to take it again. It had taken her four years at Oxford University's Magical Branch to realize that just because she didn't have a lot of spending money she was just as good as anyone, and probably a slight better than that black hearted pretty-boy Malfoy. 

"Gin-Virginia…when you decide to come back to England, I brought you breakfast. Also, Dumbledore says that if you feel up to it, he has a list of things that he needs to be done. We only have 4 days until the students arrive". Hermione handed Ginny her toast that had been cut up into bite size pieces for her. Virginia looked at her old friend quizzically. 

"Hermione, just because I fainted does not mean I'm going to choke on my toast". Hermione blushed slightly.

"Oh, yes…sorry. It's a habit, cutting up food for people. You know…Tabitha…" As if by magic her daughter flung the door open hands on her hips, bottom lip protruding. She stuck out one finger accusatorily at Hermione and said,

"Don't talk about people when they are not there!" Hermione got up, and picked up her daughter. 

"Tabby-Cat, I'm sorry. But you're not supposed to point either and look at you". Tabitha looked at her finger still pointed at her mother opened her mouth in horror then promptly started sucking her thumb. Virginia smiled. That was an adorable daughter Hermione had. She didn't look very much like Hermione though. Or Sean, who was a strawberry blond, blue-eyed, healthy looking Irish boy. She looked like…

"Harry. She looks like Harry doesn't she?" Hermione said as if reading Virginia's thoughts. She did, Tabitha had Hermione's curls, but somehow…Tabitha's were a very dark brown long mane, and she had striking aqua eyes that took on any color of the ocean, the stormy dark blue when she was ready for a temper tantrum, her calm Pacific green when she was contented. The child was of frail build; very pale and looked all together more like a porcelain doll than an active four-year old child does. Very attractive the young girl was, but didn't look at all like mother or father. 

"Hermione!" Virginia teased. "You and Harry?" Hermione threw a pillow at her. 

"Obviously, you feel better! Come on, Get up!" Virginia laughed and Hermione thought she looked much more like the whimsical Ginny of the old days, than this new not so necessarily improved strict Virginia. 

*************************************

Virginia was setting up her classroom. It was funny how many more students Hogwarts took in now. In her time, they were about 50 kids to a year, that amount had almost doubled now. Dumbledore said it was because they weren't as picky…now that they were at war. They took in students of any magical inkling, because they needed everyone to win this war against Voldemort. Virginia was thinking about that as she washed the desks in her room. Any student of magical inkling…that would mean a lot more Muggle-borns. Wonder what the Malfoy family would think about that. She grinded her teeth. _Malfoy again! Is it always Malfoy with you!_ She thought to herself. _Maybe it's because he is just too handsome!_ She was appalled for even thinking that and started hitting herself in the head. 

"He is not cute, He is not cute, He is not cute!" A voice laughed at her from the doorway. Lounging gracefully in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy. 

"When you've finished abusing yourself…" She visibly paled at being caught unawares by him again. Her mind was racing and she turned around fury filling her face showing that famous Weasley temper. She took 10 deep breathes like she learned to do at Oxford, and only a little more calm she struggled for control, and not looking at him said,

"You sir, should learn to knock".

"And, you should learn to lock your door".

"I wasn't expecting intruders".

"Well, that's your first lesson from Professor Malfoy. Expect the unexpected when dealing with me". 

"I don't intend to have anything to do with you now or never Malfoy! And since when are you a professor?" he blushed slightly and said,

"Well, not exactly a professor exactly. In the most technical sense of the word yes but if you must be so literal…"

"Get on with it!" she barked at him.

"I'm Snape's assistant. Snape is doing stuff for the army, so I'm teaching his classes when he's not there".

" And do they pay you doing that?" she asked suddenly interested.

"Just room and board and a small other sum. You professors make more, but we Malfoy's don't exactly need it as much as you do…or I mean…my family has a enough money…er…well…" It was a tense moment. Malfoy didn't seem to know how to back out of his error of speech and Virginia seemed to have completely lost her slim grasp on control. She raised her hand to hit him when suddenly down the hall a clear laughing voice was singing,

"Will you still need me, Will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four!" Virginia rushed to the door, and looked down the hall and coming towards them from the opposite direction was Hermione, her hair caught up in a handkerchief, files loaded in her arms. 

"Malfoy", Virginia whispered, "She's drunk!"

"She's not drunk. Its called being happy. But I suppose you don't know about that _Virginia_ now do you?" She looked up at him hurt not fury filling her eyes now.

"Don't mock me, Malfoy". That voice scared him. He could deal with ladies sobbing, deal with ladies angry, deal with ladies even intoxicated, but no he could never deal with the deathly calm, _I'm am going to tear you to pieces and take much pleasure in doing so, _voice. He backed away hands up and she followed him slowly step by step. He pulled his wand out, not intending to hurt her at all mostly in self defense because they were reaching the edge of the classroom, and Draco was going to back up against the wall soon. 

"Going to hurt me Malfoy? Pull an Aveda Kedavra on me? Don't you like that form of things Malfoy?" Draco had intentions of never hurting a woman in his life, and he wasn't about to now, but he was getting just as angry as Virginia now and the Malfoy temper was not like the Weasley's much fire than quickly blown out, the Malfoy's got into killing rages which were not easily appeased. Very angry, Draco turned away. Nobody ever called him a death eater…He wasn't and there was a reason for that. Very simply the reason because he was a…and if Potter ever found out he'd hurl himself off the Divination tower, but in all honestly Draco was too concerned with his own precious hide to ever fight in the losing cause. Draco wasn't a sissy; he was clearheaded and gives him his wand he was the best dueler in his area, but Draco knew enough stories to know that good always triumphed over evil. And Voldemort's little scam to take over the world rated pretty high on the evil meter. He was still a jerk, probably always would be one, but a deatheater…wasn't his thing. Virginia grabbed his arm. He looked at her in horror; this tiny, petite little redhead was taunting him! "Going to walk around in a dark cloak Malfoy? Going to hurt little children Malfoy? Scream Morsmode?"

" You might want to say it right Virginia."

"And I suppose you know ALL about saying it right don't you Malfoy?" she grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled it up. "Time for show and tell". There was no mark on his arm. Silently Draco adjusted his robes, inwardly seething. But he just smiled and mocked her.

"Next time you decide to rip off my clothes Virginia at least let's do that in a proper setting. You're classroom…TskTsk". She smiled and although her words were mean, she might have being saying I love you with every breath because she did say them so charmingly.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy". 

"Hey, improvement on Malfoy…the girl knows my name! What a world what a world! I'm melting!"

"The wizard of Oz? Muggle?" 

" My mother…she's half muggle".

"Oh no way…that's too rich!" Her anger was gone…it was too comical to even have the mental image of her and Draco…Unknowingly Virginia blushed.

"Blushing my fair lady?"

"Hush up you Pansy!" out of no where his anger was back.

"Why did you say that! Why did you bring her up!"

"I didn't know…I didn't mean…What did I do?" Under his anger Virginia looked much more like the Ginny that Draco knew and hated, instead of the Lady Virginia who surprised him with a wit and intellect that matched his…and she was pretty. He turned around to face her, dark eyes piercing hers. 

"You don't know? Your father works at the ministry and you don't know?"

" Know what!" He looked away at the window as if seeing a play unfold before his eyes.

" Pansy Parkinson…we were in lov…we were going to get married. Found out she was in with Vol…she was a Deatheater. She was arrested and I was brought to the trial…Oh whatever. It was just after she went to Azkaban…I talked to my father and he was furious that I wasn't in with them…I lied to him you know…said I was, but I had to prove to Fudge and all that I wasn't…He would have had my killed had it not been for my mother. Well until sixth months later...he always referred to me as Pansy's Pansy". 

"Oh, Draco I'm so sorry!" But he was back to being cold and all formal. 

"Well, It's done now".

"Draco please…"

"_Draco please…_"

"Draco, I must apologize, Please!"

"No Virginia my dear…I'm leaving you now to your peace and solitude".

"No, don't go!"

"So the girl is going to miss her intruder? How fickle is the woman". And giving her a mocking bow he slammed the door behind him. Virginia sat down her head spinning. She went back to cleaning the desks and thought how funny it was that she Virginia Weasley was going to miss the worst of the worst scum of the earth Malfoy. Now, that he was gone she thought about all the cruel things she would say to him next time she saw him. Oh she could hate him for the rest of her life. If only he wasn't so cute…

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I own Tabitha and when I'm sixty-four is by the Beatles but everything else is J.K.R's. 

I got this out so quickly just for my darling reviewers who asked for more…I love you! There will be a lot more story development in the next chapters… but I just wanted to show everyone Draco's personality he is going to e one of my major characters. Thanks for reading and please please please REVIEW!


	3. Foolish Games

A/N ~ here go the thanks

A/N ~ here go the thanks! First off, w&M law (OMG YOU REVIEWED OMG YOU REVIEWED ME AHH!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!) Evil Goth Girlie (thanks…sorry!) Hermione Malfoy (I would have died too!) Macabre (Well I had to keep him in character?) Bumble Bee, Piper (No worries I'll explain it all) Raven Mars (right…does that mean you liked it?) LilyAyl (AHH you figured me out! Lol) Padfoot Lover (thanks me either) Hydrana Evila (WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I HATE YOU? By the way, Thanks!) Kimmy Larisa KRACILT (HUN! Tell Jenny and Maggie, Neville wants his reviews L thanks though!) And thanks to, CTR Soccer, AKA sailor Mars, Athena, Alana the Rain Goddess, Ashely Granger, Cinnamon Oatmeal, Eiez, Princess Luna, Mari, Lisa Black, Kelly, NickXero, Katia (I hope your head doesn't explode!) Miranda, Nona, Molly, Krissy, This is a really good story, Lucius and Tparker. 

Now for the story!

CHAPTER 3

Virginia had her room totally unpacked. The students would come tomorrow; classes would begin the next day. Then she would be a professor…Going through her stuff she found a framed picture from her freshman year at Oxford. In it stood three witches and two Muggles, two brunettes, two blondes and one with flaming red hair. But the differences didn't show because all five of the girls had beaming smiles, arms around one another, and feather boas around their necks. Virginia smiled at the memory looking how because that picture had been taken with a magic camera, the figures were moving. The five girls were now doing a very spirited version of the can-can. Just for a laugh, Virginia shook down her long red hair, spun around the room and laughed and getting into her collegiate fun, fun, fun mood started dancing around her room, eyes squeezed shut, singing the song that one of the Muggle girls had taught her.

"Some boys kiss me, Some boys hug me, I think they're Ok, (Ok) If they can't give me proper credit I just walk away…They can beg and they can plead but they can't see the light (that's right) cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always mister right…Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl…You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material…" Virginia stopped suddenly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Raising her eyes to the skies she threw up her hands and screamed in her loudest voice,

"MALFOY! Why must you always creep up on me when I'm at my worst!" She whipped around and found her self face to face with…Harry Potter. 

"Uh, Ginny…I mean Virginia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, It's just Hermione and Sean wanted to know if you wanted to play cards…according to Sean we won't have much time for such _foolishness_ when the students arrive…we wanted to know if you're interested? 

"Yes, Yes…just wait one moment". She took a few bobby pins magicked them onto her head to hold up her hair and grabbed a navy blue cloak. Harry walked her down to the Great Hall in silence, Virginia blushing at being caught singing muggle songs by a man who just might be conceited enough to believe she still loved him. Virginia abashed herself for the thoughts. It was Harry, the valiant Harry, Harry who was always so uncomfortable around women. No, Harry wouldn't believe that…he was too kind and good besides…it wasn't like he was Malfoy.

Virginia looked at those seated at the table and whispered to herself, "Speak of the devil". For there sat Malfoy, teeth glinting in the candlelight, nonchalance written on his face like that as an expert polker player. Harry following her eyes smiled at her words and nodding at Malfoy whispered to her,

"Yes…and one may believe you talk about our own true Lucifer…only he goes by the name of Draco". Virginia giggled at his words and sat herself down at the far end of the table, the farthest she could get from Malfoy. The game went on for quite awhile, going extremely well for Virginia, not so well for everyone else. It was then when the game was left to Virginia and Draco everyone else drawing out. Suddenly a voice spoke from the shadows.

"What is this gambling? Detention Potter". Virginia laughed at the sheer ridiculous of it all.

"Professor Snape…you can't give Harry a detention. He's a professor now". Snape glowered at them all sitting around the table until his eyes came to rest on Malfoy.

"One may think you'd value your job more than that Miss Weasley. However…because…Well just stop it all of you and go to your dorms. We have a big day tomorrow…Mr. Malfoy are you drunk?"

"Melly, I ain't so very drunk!" He stumbled out of his chair, an obvious slur to his words. Now, Professor…how come you don't wanna play? I know how much you love polker!" Malfoy fell to the floor. Snape looked enraged at them all. 

"Miss Weasley escort Mr. Malfoy to his rooms. Everyone else just just…I don't care what you do, just get out of my sight". With that he turned on his heel and walked away. Draco put his arm around Virginia's waist, head resting on her shoulder. As they walked away, Virginia supporting Malfoy looked at him and whispered very quietly almost fearful,

"You aren't drunk are you?" Draco straightened up and smiled his most charming smile at her. 

"Of course not my dear! But…how else was I supposed to get you alone?" and with that he picked her up, slung over his shoulder, the way St. Nicolas was depicted carrying his toys, and acting as if she weighed less than a feather. Virginia screamed and started kicking her legs.

"PUT ME DOWN! I mean it, if you don't put me down at once I'll scream so loud that well I don't know how much, but it will be loud! Put me down. I say put me down!" Draco looked down at her and smiled. 

"What will you give me if I do that?"

"Nothing! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Now, Fair Virginia, do stop kicking you are bruising my ribs. So I have not the token of your love?" He frowned but his eyes were smiling." Yes, I'm putting you down my darling. Just don't ever ask me for free favors again", and with that he very gently and lightly swung her down. 

"I wouldn't ask for favors had you not put me up there in the first place!" She screamed at him. He did not seem highly affected by her words; he just absentmindley stroked his chin.

"You do have a point. Ah well…just remember…I'm a bargainer…as well as a gambler…a speculator…a many number of risky things". Virginia not thinking of what she was saying looked up at him.

"I'm a better card player". He laughed and said,

'That remains to be seen. Tell me, since the game has ended, what were your cards?"

"Aces & Eights. Dead man's hand".

"You would have won. I was playing for a royal flush but alas…" he lifted his eyes to stare straight into hers as if trying to conjure something out of them, " I was missing my queen". Virginia looked at him. His expression was emotionless. He was walking down the hall not looking at anything in particular but not avoiding looking at anything. He was truly careless. Virginia shook her head mad at herself thinking that he could actually be insinuating…that he would want to…that he could possibly be talking bout her…she shook her head. She searched her mind for something to talk about because she'd give herself away if she said anything. Finally she thought of a point that had been bothering her all day.

"You lied to me". He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her oddly.

"When?"

"When you said that your mom was half-muggle. Lucius Malfoy would never marry a muggleborn".

"Too bad she wasn't. She was like Potter. Her dad's family was muggle and she was raised with them, her mom a witch. But, you are right, my father wouldn't have married her except that Vol-You-Know-Who was half muggle so my fathers like ok then it's cool".

"O. Then I'm sorry for accusing you".

"I'm sorry that you didn't believe me". The tension in the air was almost tangible, the mood had broken. Malfoy nodded looked at her and said he knew his own way to his room and left Virginia to walk the rest of the way to her chamber, somewhat worse off now that he had left her.

*****

The next morning everyone was at breakfast. Almost everyone was nervous

because the students would be here today. Everyone was except for a small section of the table, 

the polker playing group. They were talking bout the army. Harry's face had just taken on a look

of bitterness as he trashed everyone one of deatheaters. Virginia was listening with one

ear closed until they started talking about the Battle of Azkaban, the only battle that the 

Deatheaters army had actually won. Virginia knew from talking with Hermione that, that was the

Battle that Harry's wife had been lost at, while she was carrying Harry's child. No wonder Harry was bitter. Almost silently Harry slipped Virginia a picture of a woman.

"That's my wife. I promised you a picture of her". Harry gave her a very sad smile. Virginia looked down at the picture. In the moving photo showed a girl with jet-black hair that was boy cropped but what would have been very lovely if it were long; the girl had the most beautiful dark expressive eyes, and a full pouting mouth. Draco looked over Virginia's shoulder at the picture.

"Potter, looks like you like Asians. Cho Chang, this small beauty…guess that means you would have never had a chance Virginia". The table went silent at this. Virginia very silently rose from her chair and walked away as dignified as she could manage. But it's hard to have dignity when you have tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she was crying, it wasn't the _words_ that he said, it was from sheer embarrassment, and also from the tone in which he said it. Or maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was because she had decided she might actually not only enjoy his company, but also crave it because he was so…well he was himself. She had no idea when her hatred towards him had changed but sometime over the past five days it had. Besides many insults had no effect on Virginia, unless they came from those she cared about. 

Draco, seeing the hurt in her eyes rose out of his chair and called to her. "Virginia darling, it was only a jest. I didn't mean it truly!" He got out of the seat and took a step toward her. Hermione laid a hand on his arm pulling him back to the table. Out of the Great Hall Virginia ran to an empty classroom. Shutting the door, she put a hand against her heart, trying to still the sobs that were breaking from her lips. She decided that would be a memory to haunt her, Draco's voice malevolent, and his eyes mocking. Mocking Hogwarts, mocking Harry, mocking _her_. Mocking her because he saw right through her strict veneer, mocking her because she had loved a man she never had…never would have, mocking her because her heart showed plain on her face and if he just looked it would be obvious that she was in love with him. Quieting her sobs, her hurt started to swiftly change to anger. _I hate him. _She thought to herself. _Who was he to laugh at her? Embarrass her in front of all their friends? Just who did he think he was?_ _Draco Malfoy._ She answered herself. _He's Draco, handsome, funny, charming, totally insincere, mean, hurtful, and all those things that made you love him._ Now she spoke aloud as if to dispel all demons in her mind,

"I don't love him anymore!" A small voice spoke up from the depths of the room as if quoting from a textbook.

"You can't wake up one morning and decide you don't love someone anymore. Love is forever". Virginia smacked herself in the head. 

"Is there no privacy in this place!" The voice answered her again.

"Of course not. This is a school. S-C-H-O-O-L school. There is no privacy none at all".

"Good morning Tabitha". Virginia turned around to see Hermione's daughter smiling very smugly at her. "Why aren't you with your mother at breakfast?"

"Well…I'm supposed to be eating breakfast with Madam Pomfrey, because school is starting. But…I run faster then her". Virginia looked at the small girl.

"So instead you decide to spy on me". Tabitha shook her head.

"I was just hiding from Madam Pomfrey. It isn't my fault you came in here and decided to rant about you and Draco".

"You know to much little girl".

"Yup, I'm a wonderful eavesdropper. I also live in a boarding school. I've grown up with romantic troubles my whole life. You come to see me, when you need help dearie". Virginia looked at the little girl in amazement. Seeing the smile on Tabitha's face, Virginia decided that that was Sean's smile. Never Harry's kid if one looked closer, Tabitha had Sean's mouth, Sean's eyes, Sean's jawline and Hermione's nose. Only the hair color looked like Harry's on closer inspection. Tabitha patted Virginia on the leg. Tabitha walked up as if to leave and then turned around and recited what seemed to be a child's verse.

"Never give up if you still want to try…

Never stop the tears if you still want to cry…

Never be sastified with an answer if you still want to know…" Virginia muttered to herself,

"Of course you'd put that in you're Hermione's kid". Tabitha brought her eyes, a bright green to meet Virginia's and finished the rhyme.

"And never say you don't love him if you can't let him go". Virginia looked from Tabitha to the door, to back to Tabitha to the door again. Nodding at Hermione's daughter she set off at a run. Only this time she wasn't running away. She was running to him. Draco.

Disclaimer…everything J.K.R.'s blahty blahty blahty blah. Tabitha's mine. She's cute ain't she??? Lol. Oh yeah, Virginia's singing material girl by Madonna. I think I got the lyrics messed up but…oh well

A/N/ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Constructive crictisism but no flame. And also as a big favor to me…. Please review Kimmy Larisa KRACILT she deserves it and if any of you like me at all, Please r/r Lily White…she's the one who got me involved in FanFic and she's thinking of quitting because no-one like her stuff (supposedly) so PLEASE read and review for her. Ok thanks!!!!! 

HarrHhHHHH


End file.
